


024. You Didn't Do Anything

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [24]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Big Brother Diego Hargreeves, Comfort, Diego Gets In A Fight, Family, Gen, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Little Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Misunderstandings, Prompt Fill, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, kind of, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: You Didn’t Do Anything To The Asshole Who Tried To Hit You! Did You Want Him To You? Oh-oh God! I’m Sorry I Didn’t Mean To Make You Cry!





	024. You Didn't Do Anything

Look it wasn’t Diego’s fault.

It wasn’t.

Okay. Maybe it kind of was.

It was somewhat his fault.

Not that he’d ever admit that outloud.

Okay but what was he supposed to do when he saw some douchebag fucking with his little sister? Just let this asshole do whatever he wanted to his sister? Hell no.

He should have stopped when Vanya had told him to. The first time. The second time. The fifth time. Any of the times she told him to stop. 

That had always been the biggest flaw in their relationship, they never fucking listen to each other. Especially when they should. When they need to.

Long story short, Diego got arrested for assault and battery. 

The other guy was also arrested. 

Vanya was brought in as a witness. And to pay his bail.

The other guy, who’s name Diego would later learn was James Thompson, was arrested for stalking, false imprisonment and coercion. Diego would also later learn that James had been trying to get his little sister to go on a date with him. And when he wouldn’t take no as an answer, he went to more extreme measures.

Now Diego was driving Vanya back to her apartment, neither one willing or wanting to say a word. Over the course of the entire drive Diego kept thinking about what had happened, and what had almost happened, several hours prior, and the more he thought about it, the more pissed off he got.

He was pissed off at James fucking Thompson. He was pissed at himself for getting arrested. Mostly he was fucking pissed at Vanya for not fucking saying or doing anything.

When they had finally reached Vanya’s apartment complex Diego stopped in front of the building but wouldn’t unlock the door. “Diego unlock the door.”

“No.”

Vanya’s annoyed look turned towards his impassive one. “Diego what the hell? Let me out.”

“No.” Honestly Diego thought he might be going slightly overboard with his whole ‘act’, but he needed to make sure nothing like this would ever happen again. Not to his little sister.

Vanya looked the most annoyed and angry that Diego had ever seen in her, well at least in this timeline, and in a really long time. “What the hell is wrong with you? Let me out.”

“That’s rich coming from you.” Now Diego turned to face Vanya with the most annoyed look he could muster.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You knew that guy was stalking you. For months and you didn’t do anything. Or tell any of us. And you’re asking what’s wrong with me?” Diego sneered.

Vanya huffed and looked at the windshield instead of Diego. “Oh, please do tell me what do Diego. Because I’m not an adult, fully capable of making my own decisions.”

It was Diego’s turn to huff. “You’re clearing making the worst possible decisions then if you’re willingly and knowingly putting yourself in danger.” That got Vanya’s head to snap back towards him.

“What was I supposed to do Diego? You would have done the same thing you did today if I’d told you.” Well, that’s fair.

Diego had to try to hide his initial shock but Vanya couldn't have even noticed it since she was glaring out the window again. “That’s irrelevant. What would have happened if I hadn’t stopped him? Huh?”

And just like that Vanya’s glare settled on him again. “I’m not useless or a liability you know.”

“How long are you going to keep throwing that in my face?”

“Let’s try twenty more years.” Diego hadn’t realized how much bite Vanya could put into five words until now. And Diego hated it.

Then Diego realized what she had been doing. “We’re getting off topic V. Why couldn’t you’ve told me at least what was going on?”

For the second time, Vanya had nothing to say. “V?”

Vanya’s reply reminded him of the scared little girl she was their entire childhood, the first time. “I didn’t tell you anything was going on because nothing was going on okay?”

What the hell does that mean? “What the hell does that mean V?”

Vanya took a pregnant pause before explaining, “He hadn’t done or said anything besides follow me for a bit. So there wasn’t anything to do.”

“There’s always something you can do V.”

“Not always D. James is the conductor’s nephew.” That both clarified some things for Diego while simultaneously raising a few more questions. Luckily for Diego, he didn’t need to ask for clarification. “If I had done anything with legal action against James, my conductor, his uncle, would have me removed from the orchestra. And that’s the only orchestra within 5 miles.” By the time Vanya had finished he could hear her willing herself to not start crying as what happened today and what was probable of what’s to come with her future in her orchestra, finally started to set in. Fuck.

Diego reasonably started to feel a bit bad for getting mad at her and for causing Vanya to get so upset. “I’m sorry Van.”

“Don’t worry about it. I should’ve told someone what was going on.” The way Vanya always took the blame for things everyone else did as her own faults, it was something that endlessly frustrated and amused him.

Klaus and Ben and Allison have all told him, multiple times, that he wasn’t the best or very good at comforting or reassuring people. But for his little sister he was willing to try his goddamn best. “Vanya, I want you to know that you can always come to me if you’re having any problems.”

“Thanks D.” Diego unlocked the doors to the car and Vanya popped open the door, silently exiting the car. Just as she started to close the door of Diego’s car, “How would you feel about Griddy’s tomorrow morning?”

“7?”

“See you there.”


End file.
